Question: $ \left(\dfrac{4}{9}\right)^{-2}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{9}{4}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{9}{4}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{9}{4}\right)$ $= \dfrac{81}{16}$